Mis tres personalidades
by DannyRed
Summary: Kyle Broflovsky es un chico tímido, inteligente y un poco nervioso que no sabe cómo lidiar con temas de amistad e incluso amorosos o familiares ya que todavia no ha podido encontrar a su verdadero yo pero todo cambiará cuando encuentre ciertos huevos que cambiarán su personalidad completamente. One-Shot. Song Fic. Inspirado en: Shugo Chara. Leanlo :D


**¡Hola a todas mis lectoras! Bueno, esta vez les traje un One-Shot Style (pequeñas insinuaciones de Cryle) y esta vez me inspiré en mi anime favorito *_* ¡Shugo Chara! De seguro muchos ya lo han visto así que depende de ustedes si quieren que sea un One-Shot o un fic de más capis (que por cierto tendrán que esperar hasta el 2013).**

**Nota: utilicé el opening 3 del anime jejeje x3**

* * *

_Brinco Paso Salto_

_Dibujo Dibujando_

_Chispas Crema Helado_

_Sonrisa Brillando_

_¿De que color es tu huevo?_

_Si, si, si_

Kyle estaba caminando en el parque a la vez que escuchaba a los pájaros cantando. Siempre le hacia bien comer un helado antes de sentarse en una banca a reflexionar.

—Quisiera uno de chocolate, por favor — Pidió Broflovwsky con una enorme sonrisa esbozada en el rostro, enseguida el vendedor le dio un helado de chocolate con chispas y crema batida encima.

Se recostó un momento en la banca. Al parecer su estación del año favorita era otoño debido a que le gustaba ver las hojas secas cayendo de los arboles; el viento azotando en su rostro y viendo cómo los árboles se movían al compás de las olas del mar.

Ahora que lo pensaba… ya faltaban pocos días para volver a clases; algo que simplemente no era fácil de lidiar. Ahora ni siquiera podía ver a los ojos a Craig Tucker, el chico que le gustaba desde segundo año de secundaria. ¿Acaso era correcto seguir amando tanto a alguien que, sencillamente, nunca te iba a corresponder? Esa pregunta aún seguía vagando en su cabeza y era difícil poder responderla seguidamente.

_No importa si la gente dice cosas malas_

_Porque yo se bien que tu me amas_

_Porque nosotros nos peleamos mucho_

_Y tú siempre terminas estando a mi lado_

—¡Hey, Kyle! — Se levantó enseguida sólo para fijar su mirada en Bebe Stevens, su amiga desde primaria y la que siempre ha estado con él en los momentos más difíciles, enseguida le sonrío con dulzura —Necesito que me ayudes a escribir un cuento ya que no sé cómo iniciarlo — Le suplicó con cierto tono de timidez en su voz para después sonrojarse un poco.

Esto hizo que Kyle se quedara boquiabierto y pensativo. La verdad es que él tampoco era bueno escribiendo cuentos y demás; era por ello que nunca se ofrecía, en la clase, para escribir uno porque temía a que la gente se burlara de su incapacidad textual.

Pero aun así…

—Claro, Bebe, cuenta conmigo — Le sonrío seguidamente, esto hizo que la rubia se emocionara mas que nunca y se fuera corriendo a la vez que le sonreía de nuevo con entusiasmo.

—Estoy frito… — Susurro Broflovsky un poco cansado y nervioso, sentándose en la banca mientras pensaba en la propuesta de Bebe

_Si tú empiezas_

_A creer en mí_

_Entonces yo_

_Puedo hacer algo_

_Con mi candado de luz abriré tu corazón_

—Oh, no me jodas, En serio? — Dijo Kyle para sí mismo con algo de arrogancia al dirigir su mirada en la fuente de agua y darse cuenta que ahí se encontraba un huevo amarillo — Deberían dejar de pintar tantos huevos, ¿Qué van a nacer entonces? ¿Pollitos mutantes de colores de un arco-iris? — Al decir aquello, río un poco a la vez que tomaba con cuidado el huevo.

Pero antes de que pudiera articular otra palabra, una luz claramente enceguecedora comenzó a hacer su aparición. Kyle, por instinto, dejó caer el huevo debido a que se había quedado en completo Shock. Pensó que tal vez se trataba de una broma de mal gusto pero se quedó más perplejo cuando se dio cuenta que del cascaron amarillo, había salido un pequeño chico de mechones rubios; un poco nervioso.

—Gracias por sacarme de ahí, me llamo Butters —Se dio cuenta que el pequeño llevaba consigo un pequeño bolígrafo —¡Cambio de personalidad! ¡Ahora! —Exclamó con demasiado entusiasmo a la vez que le ofrecia a Kyle un candado con un corazón incrustado en él.

Broflovsky no sabia qué hacer puesto que la pequeña criaturita lo había tomado de sorpresa repentinamente. Lo único que pudo ver fue una luz penetradora opacando todo su cuerpo mientras sentía una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo igualmente. Al terminar el "proceso" de transformación, se dio cuenta que llevaba en la mano un lápiz grande con un traje francés.

—Soy el Shugo de la escritura, tendrás la capacidad de escribir cualquier cuento o relato en un abrir y cerrar de ojos — Le respondió rotundamente con una gran sonrisa esbozada en el rostro, contento.

_Lo que tú quieres ser_

_Lo que tú quieres decir_

_Lo que tú quieres ver_

_Lo que tú quieres decir_

—Y no sólo eso — Prosiguió el pequeño Butters antes de que Kyle lo llegase a interrumpir con sus quejas y amenazas falsas —También posees los dones de un gran escritor, como por ejemplo, tener confianza en ti mismo a la hora de escribir.

—¡Kyle! ¿Estás aquí? — Escuchó la voz dulce y monótona de Tucker, llamándolo —

Kyle se sonrojó demasiado al escuchar su voz. Tenía que librarse como sea de ese pequeño Butters si no quería que Craig se llegase a enterar de ese perturbador secreto.

Así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue tomar al pequeño Butters con sus grandes manos y esconderlo detrás de un árbol.

—H-hola Craig… — Le saludó Kyle nerviosamente con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Sólo quería decirte que si me podrías ayudar más rato a reparar el computador de mi hermanita — Le pidió dulcemente con su típico tono de voz, Kyle sólo se limitó a decirle "Si" nerviosamente — Muy bien, adiós — Y se fue, orgulloso.

Esta vez soltó un largo suspiro. Kyle ya no sabía qué hacer; ni siquiera era bueno creando cosas. Bueno, sólo una vez le reparó a Ike su carrito juguete pero eso fue hace muchos, ahora la experiencia se ha perdido. Seguidamente dirige su mirada hacia pequeño Butters que este último se encontraba medio dormido en uno de los arbustos.

_Lo que hay dentro de ti_

_Lo que la gente no lo nota_

_Es algo misterioso_

_Es algo hermoso_

—Aquí hay otro huevo — Le dijo pequeño Butters al ver un huevo escondido detrás suyo, al parecer era uno rojo — Abrámoslo — Le dijo con cierta alegría en su tono de voz.

Kyle, demasiado asombrado y asustado por toda la situación que estaba pasando, quiso decirle que mejor dejara de jugar con ello pero ya había sido demasiado tarde. Al abrir el huevo, apareció cierto azabache muy parecido a Craig con un taladro, tornillos y demás. Hummm… interesante.

—¿Y tú eres…? — Le preguntó Kyle con una ceja arqueada, un poco confundido.

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Stanley y soy el Shugo de la creatividad — Se presentó el pequeño azabache, sonriéndole a la vez que se ponía en frente de el pelirrojo para examinarlo — ¡Cambio de personalidad!.

Seguidamente Kyle se convierte en una especie de obrero con un casco protector y ambos tornillos en las manos. Ahora veía que la situación se ponía cada vez más dramática y confusa.

_****__**(N/A: ahora entra el opening 2)**_  


**_Si abren mi diario verán mis diferentes "yo"_**

**_sonriendo, viviendo la vida seriamente_**

**_¿Qué es esta personalidad? No soy yo_**

—Podrás crear demasiadas cosas, no sólo reparar simples computadores, también podrás construir una hermosa estatua o hacer un molino de viento, en fin, muchas cosas más y podrás ser más honesto con tus emociones y sentimientos — Le explicó el pequeño Stanley saltando de la alegría por su nuevo dueño.

Enseguida llega un chico azabache que era idéntico a pequeño Stanley. Kyle se estremece un poco al darse cuenta que había sido aruñado gravemente en la cara por ese chico tan particular. Pero pequeño Stanley y pequeño Butters protegen a Broflovsky rápidamente.

—Necesitamos otro Shugo — Dijo pequeño Butters demasiado alarmado mientras veía cómo el chico azabache llamado Stan ahora se había ido corriendo con un huevo de color morado.

—No dejen que se escape! — Gritó Kyle demasiado enojado, dándose cuenta de algunas que otras cosas pero aún demasiado confundido por todo lo que estaba sucediendo tan repentinamente.

**_Pero, ¿Acaso no se divierten?_**

**_¿En serio?_**

**_Entonces déjenme agradecerles_**

**_Incluso si se pierden los huevos de sus corazones_**

**_Estarán bien junto a mí_**

Pero antes de que el "ladrón" llegase a su línea final. De repente el cascaron se abre; dejando salir una pequeña niña pelirroja quien estaba con unos pompones.

—¡Hola! Me llamo Red y yo soy el Shugo de los deportes — Dijo la pequeña Red con una enorme sonrisa esbozada en el rostro mientras hacia pasos de porrista — ¡Kyle! ¡Cambio de personalidad! — Exclamó demasiado feliz antes que nada.

**_Cuando estoy con ustedes_**

**_Es sólo… brinco, paso, salto_**

**_Porque están aquí_**

**_Dibujo, dibuja, dibujando_**

De repente Kyle se transformó en un jugador de baloncesto. Se sintió un poco extraño.

—Serás muy bueno en los deportes y nunca fallarás y no sólo eso… también… serás positivo y nunca te rendirás ¿Estamos? ¡Con mucha energía! — Le guiñó el ojo la pequeña Red mientras daba pequeños brincos en el cielo.

Kyle solamente le sonrío a sus tres nuevos Shugos. Pequeño Butters: Shugo de la escritura. Pequeño Stanley: Shugo de la creatividad y pequeña Red, el Shugo de los deportes.

Pero antes de que tan sólo pudiera agradecerles, escuchó la voz profunda e intimidante de el chico azabache que estaba en frente de él con cierta sonrisa maliciosa esbozada en su rostro y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Eran azules…

—No tendrás suerte la próxima vez, idiota — Le susurró Stan antes de desaparecer de ahí. Kyle sólo se quedó más confundido pero feliz porque al parecer, ya estaba con tres personalidades.

Extraña la situación… pero… podía resultar, tal vez…

_**Ya que estoy siempre con ustedes**_

_**Chispas, crema, miel, una vez más**_

_**Abrir mi corazón,**_

_**De verdad los quiero a todos**_

_**Quiero estar cerca de ustedes, ¿Si?**_

_**¡Me gustas!**_

Aparecieron, de repente, sus amigos Bebe, Wendy, Kenny y el chico que más le gustaba: Craig Tucker y sonrieron una última vez antes de irse a casa. Los Shugos sólo sonrieron una vez más para después irse detrás de Broflovsky disimuladamente hasta su casa.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Qué tal les pareció? Haganmelo saber con sus reviews jejeje x3 por cierto, no vuelvo a actualizar "Fijate en mí 2" hasta finales de Diciembre ya que me iré con mis padres a Bogotá y no sé cuándo vuelva, ¡Bye!**


End file.
